This invention relates to a fishing lure assembly designed to retain and display a live bait fish within an interior chamber wherein the structure of the housing of the lure is apertured and transparent so that free movement of the bait fish within the lure housing is observable, causing attraction of larger fish and hooking thereof by a hook assembly associated with or mounted adjacent to the subject lure housing.